Entering Fenton's Mind
by scheffelman
Summary: Mr. Lancer's English Class enters the mind of one of the students. Said student just so happens to be Danny Fenton. DannyxHarem (Desiree/Ember/Kitty/Lydia/Paulina/Penelope Spectra/Star/Valerie). Daddy Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know that I should be updating my other stories but I can't help it if I get attacked by a plot bunny. This story will be where Mr. Lancer's English class enters the mind of one of the students. Since Danny would be asleep, Danny will be the one to test it on.**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/TV/radio/notes/dreams.**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own DP. Don't expect this shit again.**

_Third Person POV:_

"Alright everyone, listen up. I just got this device that will allow everyone to enter the mind of the person wearing the master helmet. This way we can learn all about the person." Mr. Lancer explains to the class. He scans over the room and notices one Danny Fenton asleep as usual.

_Danny's POV:_

"_Goodbye Dan. You will never come to pass." I say to my alternate evil future self as he fades away. I'm still holding the sword used to end Dan. "I know I shouldn't say this but that felt so good." I say to myself._

_Third Person POV:_

"It seems we have a volunteer." Mr. Lancer says while walking to Danny's desk. "Why Fenton? He's a loser." Dashiel Baxter, resident bully to Danny and Casper's star QB, asks. "Because, he's already out of it Mr. Baxter. You should learn to respect your peers that aren't other jocks. You may end up working for one of the people you call nerds or losers." Mr. Lancer says. One Samantha, Sam, Manson and one Tucker Foley share nervous glances. Before Sam or Tucker can say a word, Mr. Lancer puts the master helmet on Danny's head. Everyone is wearing a helmet. Mr. Lancer then pushes a button and everyone goes unconscious.

_Paulina's POV:_

We just entered Danny's mind. I would never admit this to anyone other than Star and Valerie, but I am in love with Danny Fenton. Phantom looks almost like Danny so I publicly crushed on Phantom to crush on Danny. I groan when I wake up. I soon hear other groans as the others wake up. "Where are we?" Star asks. "You're in my mind." A voice says. We all turn to the voice and see Danny. "Who are you?" Kwan asks. "I'm the personification of Danny's subconscious. I'm here to lead all of you out." The Danny look alike says. "What should we call you then?" I ask. "Dan." The now named Dan says. "I thought you hated the name Dan?" Goth freak says. "I was named Dan when I was first formed. Danny never acknowledged me because of my name until a few weeks ago." Dan explains. Dan then starts walking while the others and I follow. "While in Danny's mind, you will meet some of his emotions. They will be called emoticlones since they will look like Danny. There are ones like Rage, Hatred, Revenge, and Selfishness that you don't want to meet. I will try to lead you through Love's, Happiness's, Courage's, Selflessness's, and Bravery's realms. Each emoticlone has a realm they reside in. Selfishness and Selflessness share a realm. We might see Timidity too. As well as Sadness." Dan explains.

_Dan's POV:_

I'm currently explaining how Danny's mind works. "How much longer do we have to walk?" Dash asks. "We're nearing Happiness's realm." I say. We walk a little bit farther to Happiness's realm. "Yo Happiness, you there?" I shout into the realm. I'm soon caught in a hug by Happiness. "I'm so happy to see you Dan. I'm also happy to see you too Sam and Tucker." Happiness says. Happiness hugs Sam and Tucker.

_Meanwhile: Danny's POV:_

'Well Dan has stopped in Happiness's realm. If they go to Courage's or Bravery's realms they would meet Dana. Dana isn't really in my head. It's Dana's personification in my head. I love Dana as my daughter.' I think to myself. I'm waiting at the exit to my mind. Dan is actually Phantom. Phantom is my subconscious. I instructed Dan to not say Phantom as his name. Sam and Tucker don't need to know that I can talk to my subconscious. Phantom's been there since I got my powers. He's the reason I became a hero in the first place.

_Back with the others: Valerie's POV:_

"So whose realm is next Dan?" I ask. "Love's. Some of you may question why Danny has crushes on certain females. Others may wonder why Danny doesn't have a crush on a certain female." Dan says. "Goodbye Happiness." Dan says. "Bye Dan. Don't get caught by Rage." Happiness says. We all start walking again.

_Love's POV:_

I'm here in my realm with all my love interests. Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Lydia, Paulina, Penelope, Star, and Valerie. I got a call from Happiness saying about the others. I smile at the fact I would be able to kiss the real Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Soon enough Dan comes with everyone. "Hello Dan." I greet at the entrance to my realm. "Hi Love." Dan greets back. Dan is actually Phantom but because of Danny, we all call him Dan. "What brings you all here?" I ask. "I'm leading them out." Dan says. "Alright. Well, well, well. If my eyes don't deceive me, I see three of the eight females Danny is in love with." I say. I caught a look at Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Sam steps forward and says, "I knew it." "Sorry Sammy. You're not one of them. Danny never told you this but he was never clueless. He loves you like you're his little sister." I say. "Who is then Love?" Tucker asks. "Hmm, let's see. A Latina girl, a blonde haired girl with a flower hair clip, and an African American girl who can kick my but at any time." I reply. "Paulina, Star and Valerie?" Sam asks. "Yep." I reply with a pop of the 'p'. "Why them?" Sam asks. "Because they're beautiful. Paulina is the hottest and sexiest girl in the whole school. Valerie is a close second. Star is a close third." I explain. "Des, Emy, Kitten, Lyds, Penny, can you five come here?" I shout to my house. "Coming!" They all reply. Son enough they arrive. "What the heck? Fenton has a crush on Ms. Spectra?" Dash asks. "Penny is a ghost who went to Casper to make everyone miserable so she could feed on the misery to make herself look younger." I explain.

_Sam's POV:_

Love just explained what Penelope Spectra was doing at Casper High. "Why does Danny have a crush on these five ghosts?" Valerie asks. "They're drop dead gorgeous. Pardon the pun." Love says. "Doesn't Fenton always run away when a ghost shows?" Kwan asks. "He does, but that's only to get into costume. He has a ninja suit he wears with the sleeves rolled up. When a ghost shows, Danny runs to find a place to change to fight the ghost." Love explains. 'That's a lie. Danny runs to go ghost.' I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here's a chapter I needed to do but I had writers block.**

_Love's POV:_

'Sammy, Danny doesn't tell you that he does have a ninja suit. It's the same one he used when Plasmius stole the Infi-Map. The suit was too good to get rid of.' I think to myself when hearing Sam's thought.

_Dan's/Phantom's POV:_

"Well Love, we should really get moving." I say. "Ok Dan. Say hi to Dana for me." Love says. "Ok Love." I say. I start walking to Bravery's realm. I don't want to there but it's either Bravery's or Hatred's, and I don't want to lead them to Hatred's. As soon as we enter Bravery's realm, we get attacked by Bravery. "Hold it Bravery." I say. "Oh Dan, I didn't see you there. I thought you were Rage. He heard about them being here and is searching for you. I wanted to keep Rage away from you know who." Bravery says. "Who is 'you know who' Dan?" Sam asks. "You might find out Sammy." Bravery says. Just then we head to Bravery's shack. As soon as we walk in the door, Bravery gets tackled by Dana. "You're back daddy." Dana says. "Danielle?" Sam, Tucker, and Valerie ask. "Hi Aunt Sam, Uncle Tucker, Valerie. My name is Dana." Dana says. "Why Dana?" Valerie asks. "Daddy didn't want it to match his name since I like to be called Dani with an 'I' so he changed my name." Dana explains. "Love says hi Dana." I say to Dana. She squeals.

_Meanwhile, Rage's POV:_

"Where are they?" I demand form Happiness. "Last I saw they were heading towards Courage's realm." Happiness says. I head to Courage's realm and look for everyone. Before I can continue, Courage attacks me with the real Danny. "Go back to your realm Rage." The real Danny orders. "I will not go until I kill the son of a bitch that takes pleasure in beating us up on a daily basis while we risk our ass to keep him safe from ghosts." I shout. "Then you leave me no choice Rage." The real Danny says. Just then I get the worst beating I have ever been given. I then get thrown back to my realm and get chained up.

_Danny's POV:_

"_Rage is chained up in his realm everyone."_ I telepathically tell all my emoticlones. I hear telepathic cheers from most. Bravery's realm is right near the exit to my mind. I head back there and wait for Phantom to bring the others. Soon enough he comes. "Hello Dan." I say. "Hello Danny. When I heard that Rage was captured, I was quite surprised. You were the one to do it right?" Dan says then asks. "Yes. He will never break out of his bonds as long as Plasmius doesn't do anything to make me angry." I say. "Who's Plasmius?" Paulina asks. "Vladimir, or Vlad for short, Plasmius. He happens to be my arch-enemy. He is known as a half-human half-ghost hybrid. Halfa is the term full ghosts' use. I will not reveal his human half's name if you people can't figure it out. Phantom is also a halfa. You people are idiots if you can't figure out the lamest secret ID that a hero can have." I explain. "Danny you know we know so why are you calling us idiots?" Sam asks while gesturing to her and Tucker. "Because you don't know how smart I am. I have more powers than you two know about." I tell them in a whisper so the others don't hear. "Can we get out of here now? This place is starting to creep me out." Star asks and says. I gesture to the exit and say, "Go ahead Star." Everyone walks out. I wait a few minutes to leave too. "Well Phantom. I will see you next time I meditate." I say before jumping through the exit.

_Third person POV:_

The class of Mr. Lancer's 7th period English comes out of their unconscious states. "Who do you think Phantom's human half is?" Kwan asks, his brother from another mother, Dash. "Maybe he's a football player. He has to be cool." Dash says. Just then a voice laughs. "You couldn't be more wrong Dash. Phantom's human half is considered a loser. He doesn't mind because that gives him plenty of space to find a place to changes forms." The voice says. The voice belongs to one Danny Fenton who is also Danny Phantom.


End file.
